You're mine
by Mony Plasc
Summary: Cuando te hartas de esperar recibir lo mismo que has dado y no es así, decides marcharte y... ¿luego? ¿qué pasa cuando tus planes dan giros inesperados por tus descuidos? ¿evitarlo o hacer que pase?... —ERES MÍA— fue lo último que escucho una noche y luego, pasaron un sin fin de cosas.
1. Chapter 1

**1.- El inicio de todo**

 **Holi :D**

 **Espero sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto ¡saluditos!**

— ¡AMO A KIKYO! Tu jamás has significado absolutamente nada para mí, solamente eres una niña ridículamente estúpida ¡¿es eso lo que querías escuchar?!— le grito el hanyou a la azabache.

— ¡Pues claro pedazo de idiota!— exclamo la bella joven —si me hubieses dicho eso desde el inicio jamás hubiese perdido mi tiempo contigo. Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡ESTO SE ACABO!— tomo su mochila y con arco en mano salió de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede —Por mi ¡TE PUEDES IR AL MISMISIMO INFIERNO!

— ¿A SI? ¡PUES LARGATE KAGOME! ¡NO TE NECESITAMOS, NO TE NECESITO! ¡KIKYO ES MIL VECES MEJOR QUE TU!— resoplo furioso al ver que la chica se alejaba a paso seguro y se adentraba al bosque.

—Vaya idiota— limpio su mejilla con rudeza al sentir un par de lágrimas rodar por esta —y más idiota tu por haberle soportado tanto— se reprochó molesta.

Tal era su enojo que no noto como se desviaba del camino original, simplemente se limitó a caminar y soltar una que otra maldición al aire hasta que… — ¿dónde carajo me he metido?— se preguntó al ver que la noche había caído y que a su alrededor no había más que árboles y rocas.

— ¡Ay Kagome! Tu siempre tan cabezota— negó con la cabeza y se sentó bajo un árbol recargándose en el tronco de este. Miro hacia ambos lados y se sintió completamente perdida, la incomodidad se apodero de ella, no era normal que el bosque estuviese así de callado.

De pronto escucho voces pero por alguna razón le resultaban bastante familiares y para colmo de sus males nada gratas. Cada vez se escuchaban más y más cerca, como pudo trepo hacia las ramas más altas del árbol y aguardo a que los susodichos pasaran.

—Oye hermano Bankotsu— chillaba el afeminado shichinintai — ¿puedo quedarme con la cabeza de Inuyasha? ¡¿Puedo, puedo?!— saltaba dando pequeños aplausos

— ¿Para qué quieres algo así Jakotsu?— le pregunto con asco el moreno azabache de largo cabello trenzado

—Oh vamos, solo dime que si ¿sí?— hizo pucheritos —Podrá ser el enemigo pero eso no le quita los lindos ojitos que tiene ¡Ah!— suspiro —y esas lindas orejitas taaaaaaan kawaii— soltó una risita — ¡ES HERMOSO!

Kagome no pudo con su curiosidad y se recargo en una rama para poder tener un mejor acceso a la conversación del par que tenía a unos cuantos metros, tanteo mal y fue a dar al suelo de bruces, soltando un grito en el acto.

Ambos chicos (bueno, 1 chico y ½ ¬¬) voltearon rápidamente al escuchar el alboroto, al encontrarse con las orbes azuladas de la chica, Bankotsu no pudo evitar sonreír —Mira lo que tenemos aquí— camino hacia Kagome, a lo cual la chica reacciono tomando su arco y flechas, en posición de defensa.

— ¿Tu viajas con mi Inu, cierto?— le pregunto Jakotsu mirándola con indiferencia de los pies a la cabeza

—No sé de qué hablan— contesto con altivez la chica —solo sé que si se acercan tendré que purificarlos a ambos— el moreno rio con malicia ante su comentario

—Quiero ver que lo intentes cariño— le guiño el ojo e hizo ademan de atacarla, a lo cual la chica respondió lanzándole una flecha que pasó rozando su mejilla —Oh vamos niña, no tenemos por qué actuar con violencia, solo dime donde está el idiota al que acompañas y te dejare que te vayas

— ¡No necesito tu permiso!— le dijo furiosa y apunto de nuevo con su arco —es mejor que se larguen

—Niña testaruda— gruño Jakotsu —no nos hagas perder el tiempo, si quieres morir solo pídelo y ya— rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio — ¿por qué no te desases de ella de una buena vez?— le pregunto al moreno

—No lo sé, siento que matarla sería un desperdicio ¿no lo crees?— se acercó un poco más dejándola acorralada entre el tronco del árbol —mira ese rostro— dijo tomándola de la barbilla — ¿y qué me dices de esas curvas? —Poso su mano en el trasero de la chica dándole un apretón, haciendo que esta se quejara y luchara porque la soltará —no está nada mal la niña esta ¿eh?— miro de nuevo a Jakotsu

—Te sobran las putas hermano pero haya tu si decides conservarla— se cruzó de brazos y miro a Kagome — ¿Por qué estás aquí y por qué no ha aparecido Inuyasha ya?

Kagome miro con asco a Bankotsu y luego a Jakotsu — ¡Eso no te importa!— exclamo dándole una patada en los bajos al joven y echando a correr

— ¡MALDITA PERRA!— grito molesto Bankotsu al mismo tiempo que se recomponía del golpe

—Iré tras ella— le dijo Jakotsu

— ¡NO! Tú te vas con los demás y los llevas al refugio que encontramos esta mañana — sonrió de medio lado —yo le daré caza a la perrita esta— y sin más que decir salió corriendo por el sendero por el que minutos antes se había perdido la chica.

La azabache corría como alma que lleva el diablo, intentaba no tropezar pero realmente se le estaba dificultando esa tarea. Su corazón latía a toda prisa y las piernas le temblaban… — ¡AHHH!— grito al caer en picada colina abajo pero aun así no se detuvo, siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

— ¡Vamos nena, no podrás huir de mí!— le grito el moreno, dándole unos metros de ventaja

Kagome se sintió pérdida y armándose de valor fue que se detuvo y le hizo frente, lanzo todas las flechas que pudo pero para su mala suerte, ninguna hirió ni siquiera un poco al chico.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?— le pregunto con sorna al ver que se había quedado sin flechas —estas débil, no tienes a donde ir, ni donde esconderte— sonrió burlón acercándose a ella —ni siquiera puedes hacer unos de esos campos con los que te proteges— y era verdad, había gastado tanta energía en las flechas que ahora ya no podía más.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!— tropezó con sus talones cayó de espaldas al suelo, cosa que fue aprovechada por el moreno para lanzarse sobre ella. Forcejeo como pudo sin lograr un avance —te he dicho que me sueltes, imbécil— golpeo su pecho pero él fue más rápido y la tomo por las muñecas.

— ¡Shhhh!— la silencio el chico —no estás en condiciones de pedir nada, muñeca —se recostó levemente sobre ella y la miro a los ojos— eres bastante linda —le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura— toda una fiera ¿eh?

En un último intento porque la soltara le escupió en la cara — ¿Quieres jugar rudo, eh?— la tomo de la mandíbula con fuerza, ignorando los quejidos de la chica — ¿Qué diría el perro si se enterara de que su perra está a punto de pertenecerme a mí?

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas pero aun así le sostuvo la mirada —No soy la perra de nadie y ese imbécil no me interesa— mascullo llena de rabia — ¡te exijo que me sueltes!

—Así que no te interesa ¿eh?— sonrió burlón —más que perfecto muñeca— corto la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios —eres mía Kagome — fue lo último que escucho la azabache cuando sus ojos se cerraron.


	2. Capítulo 2

**2\. ¿Trato hecho?**

 **Hola**

 **Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, prometo que no vuelve a pasar!**

Una fuerte punzada acudió a su sien, abrió un ojo y luego el otro frunciendo el ceño, no podía enfocar con exactitud nada a su alrededor pero claro que recordaba en que situación se encontraba hasta antes de dormirse.

—Hasta que despiertas pequeña dormilona— le dijeron con burla —esa voz, esa maldita voz no puede ser otra más que la de Bankotsu— pensó.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?!— exigió saber levantando el rostro, que hasta ese momento había mantenido abajo y le miro con odio puro.

El chico rodo los ojos y se levantó del banco de madera en el que había estado sentado, se estiro un poco y finalmente volteo a verla —Vamos nena, no esperabas que te dejará sola en el bosque— Kagome alzo una ceja —sé que estás pensando justo en este momento— asintió dedicándole una sonrisa —piensas que soy la peor escoria de la vida, me odias e incluso tu desprecio se puede sentir a millas de aquí pero— se encogió de hombros y con la mano derecha peino su flequillo hacia atrás —nada la verdad si lo soy y me vale lo que pienses al respecto

Ahora fue el turno de Kagome de rodar los ojos —Eres un mezquino— volteo el rostro con indiferencia al escuchar una carcajada por parte del chico.

— ¿Quieres?— le ofreció una manzana que recién había cogido de una cesta — ¿o prefieres esperar al desayuno?— pregunto frunciendo el ceño al ver que la chica no le prestaba la más mínima atención —niña ingrata ¡te estoy hablando!— insistió.

— ¡No soy una niña!— se giró a verlo con molestia.

—No, eso me queda más que claro— silbo con vulgaridad y la recorrió con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¡Eres un cerdo!— mascullo la azabache haciendo una mueca de asco e inmediatamente se echó encima la cobija que la cubría… espera un momento ¿cobija? Fue ahí que por primera vez le prestó atención al lugar, si bien no era lindo y mucho menos cómodo, al menos tenía una cobija para cubrirse y estaba recostada sobre una cama de paja. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro de nueva cuenta al chico ¿tú me has dado esto?

— ¿Quién más si no he sido yo?— le sonrió de medio lado —el problema no es contigo nena, sino con el chucho de tu amigo— se acercó a ella agachándose a su altura y le toco la punta de la nariz.

—No llames a ese tipo mi amigo ¿entendiste?— se giró apartando de un manotazo el dedo de su rostro.

¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi hermanito?!— Chillo el afeminado de Jakotsu al entrar y contemplar la escena —bastante le debes con que no se haya desecho de ti— la miro haciendo pucheros de desagrado — ¡Hermano Bankotsu, en serio no entiendo cómo puedes soportarla!

— ¡Sal de aquí Jakotsu!— le ordeno el mayor —lo que haga o no haga con mis mujeres es asunto mío

— ¡¿Tu qué?!— Exclamo Kagome de golpe y se levantó de un salto apuntándolo con el dedo índice — ¡esta demente si crees que esa tontería se hará realidad!

— ¡Ves, no puedes ni controlarla!— grito el hermano fanático de las cuchillas.

—Jakotsu este no es el…— fue interrumpido por la fiera de Kagome.

— ¡TU CALLATE IMBECIL DE PACOTILLA!— casi salta encima de Jakotsu

— ¡YA SACASTE BOLETO ESTUPIDA!— respondió el chico con agresividad

— ¡BASTA!— grito Bankotsu tomando por la cintura a la ojiazul y echando a su hermano de la habitación, al cual no le quedó otro remedio más que obedecer.

— ¡SUELTAME! ¡BAJAME YA BANKOTSU!— pataleaba y golpeaba la chica al sentirse presa en sus brazos.

—¡Ya contrólate, joder!— la dejo caer sobre la paja y la tomo del mentón para obligarla a verlo —voy a ir por tu desayuno, cuando vuelva quiero que me cuentes porque tu enojo hacia el hibrido— apretó con fuerza —y si no me lo dices, ten por seguro que entraré a ese estúpido pozo del cual siempre vuelves con cosas extrañas y le haré una visita al estilo Shichinintai

a quien sea que viva ahí —la soltó y abandono inmediatamente la habitación.

La chica se quedó realmente confundida ¿cómo era posible que Bankotsu supiera de su viaje al pozo? ¿La habría seguido alguna vez? Peor aún ¿habría ido a la época moderna? ¿Quién más sabría?

Pasaron unos minutos que a Kagome la parecieron una eternidad, cuando por fin vio entrar a la habitación al azabache — Toma— le dijo el chico tendiéndole un cuenco de barro en el que había una especie de sopa.

—Gracias— mascullo la chica entre dientes y prácticamente le arrebato el plato al moreno, soplo durante unos minutos a este, ya que estaba muy caliente y después se lo fue llevando a la boca, poco a poco hasta que se lo termino.

—No que no— le dijo el chico con burla y tomo asiento en el mismo banco donde había estado sentado hacia un rato —estoy esperando que me cuentes lo del chucho— la miro fijamente.

—No es algo que te importe— respondió la azabache con altanería y desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

—Déjame adivinar, se acostó con la otra sacerdotisa ¿o me equivoco?

—Ese pedazo de basura ni siquiera está viva, es solo un montón de barro y huesos molidos— bufo con molestia —ni siquiera deberías de llamarla sacerdotisa puesto que no lo es— se levantó de golpe para encarar al chico quien sonreía divertido por lo que acababa de provocar.

—Yo podría ayudarte a que te vengues del hanyou— la interrumpió antes de que comenzará a gritar —el que me la debe me la pega, y esto ya es personal— espero a que la chica le diera una respuesta.

—Estoy contigo siempre y cuando Naraku quede fuera de todo esto, lo mío con ambos ya es personal— exclamo decidida la joven.

—Trato hecho cariño pero hay una condición de por medio

— ¿Cuál es?— pregunto arqueando una ceja

—Tú serás mía hasta que todo esto termine— le soltó de golpe el moreno.

—Trato hecho

 **Gracias por los rw me hicieron muy muy feliz :D**

 **.-** Gracias nena, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero no te decepcione mi falta de puntualidad para actualizar /.-

 **simazame.-** Gracias nena, un beso :*

 **nitta yumiko.-** Es que Kagome es igual de grosera que la escritora de este fic :3 jajaja ntc nena, me alegro que te guste.

 **O angeel.-** D: Me halaga que comentaras y *busca el botón del "me entristece"*…. sinceramente no me enfoque en ningún episodio para escribirlo, solo salió unu.

 **rogue85.-** De regreso a las andadas nena, bien dicen que el primer año de Uni no es fácil :/ prometo no volver a abandonar

 **frangarrido1993.-** ¿Verdad que si? ¡A mí también me encanta Banky posesivo recargado! nwn


	3. Capítulo 3

**3\. ¿Qué sucedió?**

El chico sonrió de medio lado, acababa de lograr una parte de aquello que tanto había maquinado. Kagome había accedido a ayudarle con el asunto de Inuyasha, y es que en sí ya no le interesaba matar al perro o algo de esa índole, hacía semanas que comenzó a seguir al grupo tan peculiar y notaba cada detalle que pudiera serle de utilidad. El medio demonio sentía cierto tipo de atracción por la pelinegra, si bien se la pasaba tras el saco de huesos, eso no impedía que la chica más joven no le fuese indiferente.

La situación no le agradaba del todo, ver como se iba tras la otra y dejaba a Kagome desconsolada… ¡era un verdadero reto evitar romperle la cara! Admitía que la chica le gustaba, era algo meramente carnal o eso era lo que él pensaba… si, solo eso. Le hervía la sangre solo de ver como se descomponía en cuanto el otro abandonaba el perímetro, por eso en cuanto vio que el vaso comenzaba a llenarse, decidió tener paciencia y esperar el derrame.

Así fue como dio con la pelinegra el día que esta había discutido con el hanyou, sabía a la perfección donde estaba puesto que la seguía a una distancia algo prudente, obviamente no la dejaría sola porque a pesar de ser muy inteligente y bastante ágil, sin un arma y en medio del bosque era blanco fácil para cualquiera.

— ¡Bankotsu ¿estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?!— exclamo la chica con desesperación al llamarlo un par de veces y ser olímpicamente ignorada.

—Perdón ¿decías algo?— le pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Si— resoplo molesta al confirmar el poco caso que le había hecho —He dicho que debó regresar al bosque, cerca de la aldea— continúo— si estás de acuerdo o no me tiene sin cuidado, es un aviso, no un permiso— dio media vuelta y cogió su mochila del suelo.

—Estás loca si crees que te dejaré viajar sola mujer— le arrebato la mochila y se la colgó al hombro — ¡iré contigo!

—Pero…

—Sin peros, es un aviso, no un permiso— le guiño el ojo y salió de la cueva.

Tras dar unas cuantas indicaciones al resto de su equipo, el moreno y la azabache emprendieron su viaje de regreso a la aldea. Al principio del viaje el ambiente era verdaderamente incomodo entre ambos pero conforme transcurrió el día, fueron tomando confianza y soltándose el uno al otro.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora?— le pregunto el chico al llegar junto al pozo.

—Saltar dentro de él— le contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Saltar dentro de él?— la vio subirse a la orilla de este y tenderle la mano para que le entregará la mochila —estás loca si crees que vas a entrar a ese sitio— bufo.

—Es el único modo de regresar a mi hogar— le sonrió mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo colocaba tras su oreja.

— ¡Ah! Está bien— suspiro —aquí tienes— le entrego su maleta.

— ¡Gracias!— sin más que decir salto al vació del pozo, asustando de tal manera al moreno, el cual no dudo en lanzarse tras ella.

Una ola de colores lo envolvió y tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido al brillo, sintió su cuerpo golpear contra una superficie dura y lo siguiente que escucho fue el grito de Kagome — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida — ¿co- cómo es que tú… pasaste por el po-pozo?

El chico se levantó y se sacudió la tierra bruscamente — ¿De qué hablas mujer? Has sido tú la que salto como loca— le tendió la mano para que se levantará —Hay que salir de aquí— la tomo entre sus brazos y le ayudo a llegar a la superficie para posteriormente salir él también del agujero.

— ¡Pero ¿qué demonios?!— exclamo asombrado al descubrir que el lugar en el que se encontraban no era el bosque a unos metros de la aldea — ¿dónde estamos Kagome?— la miro estupefacto.

—En mi época— susurro la joven, volteando a verlo y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿En tu qué?— pregunto confundido.

— ¡Mamá ya estoy en casa!— se escuchó la voz de un niño a las afueras de la habitación.

Kagome tomo a Bankotsu por la soga y lo obligo a saltar de nueva cuenta al pozo…. 1…2…3 veces y este parecía no tener efecto — ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué ha pasado?— ambos se miraron sin comprender la situación.

La chica quiso intentarlo de nuevo pero el moreno la detuvo — ¡Basta Kagome! ¡¿Qué no ves que no funciona?!— la tomo por los hombros.

—Pero…pero…

—Nada de peros— negó con la cabeza —simplemente no funciona

—Pero ¡tiene que funcionar!— alzo la voz un tanto histérica — ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé

— ¿Kagome? ¿Hermana estas aquí?— se volvió a escuchar la inconfundible voz de Souta.

— ¡Si Souta, ya subo!— le respondió.

— ¡Bien, iré a avisarle a mamá y al abuelo!— salió corriendo a paso veloz, a avisar a los mayores,

— ¿Souta? ¿Mamá? ¿Abuelo?— frunció el ceño — ¿ahora vas a presentarme a toda tu familia? —Soltó un silbido— no era esto lo que tenía en mente pero… tampoco está nada mal.

—Eres un tonto— mascullo entre dientes dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas y se apresuró a salir del lugar.

—Y así fue como terminamos aquí…. — concluyo con su relato la chica, acerca de su regreso y el huésped tan inesperado que traía consigo.

—Ohm ya veo— asintió su madre — ¿cuál es su nombre joven?

—Bankotsu, Bankotsu Shichinintai— le respondió el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mucho gusto joven Bankotsu, yo soy Hitomi Higurashi, la mamá de Kagome— se levantó de la mesa y le dirigió a su hija una mirada al estilo *trátalo bien, hablaremos luego* y tras sonreírle al invitado salió de la cocina.

— ¡Aghhh! ¡Juro que voy a matarte!

— ¿Y yo qué hice?— se defendió el chico.

—Ahora ella piensa que entre tú y yo hay algo— resoplo molesta.

— ¿Y no lo hay?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

—Yo creo que te estas olvidando de algo— le dijo burlón.

—Inuyasha no está aquí

— ¿Y eso qué? Un trato es un trato, nunca pusimos un término ¿sabes?

— ¡Eres un….!

— ¿Un qué…?— la tomo del mentón para obligarla a verlo.

—Un tipo tremendamente odioso— mascullo.

—Sí, pero así te gusto— acorto la distancia poco a poco rozando sus labios…mezclando sus alientos hasta fundirse en un dulce y delicado beso.

—Si…pero así me gustas.

 **Hola**

 **Tengo muchos pretextos pero… sé que eso no es lo que quieren leer. Así que espero hayan disfrutado el cap, es corto lo sé pero prometo escribir algo en cuanto me permitan respirar en la Uni 3 besitos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**4\. Pre-teoría**

Bankotsu soltó a la chica y en ese momento se echó a reír —¿Es en serio niña? ¡¿Dos días y ya te gusto?!— Negó con la cabeza —ahora entiendo porque el chucho te "rompió el corazón"— dijo haciendo comillas.

Kagome se molestó, su ego acababa de ser herido otra vez por ese idiota engreído pero no iba a permitir que se burlarán más de ella… —¡Ayy Banky!— suspiro —tú siempre tan creído nene— se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios —este es un juego de dos ¿qué no?— sonrió y se levantó de la mesa— te veo más tarde… no olvides sentirte como en casa— salió del comedor dejando a un muy conmocionado moreno.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Mientras tanto en la época antigua, un grupo muy peculiar reclamaba y reclamaba a cierto hanyou la desaparición de una de sus amigas….

—¡Aghhh Inuyasha!— gruñía Sango —Si no te la pasarás discutiendo con ella siempre y por cualquier tontería no se habría ido ¡eres un idiota!

—Cállate ya mujer, si tanto te preocupa ve y búscala tú

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Esos no son modos de hablarle a la señorita Sango!

—¡¿Tú también Miroku?!— se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido —si tanto les preocupa ¿por qué no hicieron nada para evitar que se fuera?

—Tal vez…. ¡PORQUE NO ESTABAMOS AQUÍ! ¡PERRO TONTOOOOOOOO!— le grito el pequeño Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ya, ya Shippo, no llores, todo estará bien— intentaba tranquilizarlo la exterminadora.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo si la señorita no ha regresado en dos días?— le preguntó el monje a su amigo testarudo.

—Porque se exactamente dónde está Miroku— le respondió al monje mirando hacia el bosque.

—¿Y si lo sabes por qué esta vez no has ido tras ella?— pregunto la castaña.

—Porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar corriendo tras una mocosa inmadura que se la pasa diciendo que me ama pero que no es capaz de hacer nada bien

—¡Inu-INUYASHA! ¿Cómo te atreves?— se llevó las manos a la boca por lo que acababa de escuchar

—Ohh vamos Sango, sabes que al final regresará y volverá a ser lo mismo— se encogió de hombros —así es Kagome… le gusta llamar la atención durante un tiempo y luego vuelve a lo mismo— suspiro cansado y se fue alejando —no debería sorprenderles tanto.

Ninguno de los chicos ahí presentes daban crédito a lo que acaban de escuchar. ¿Así que Inuyasha ya estaba harto de Kagome y por eso no le importaba donde se encontrara ella en estos momentos?

—Esto no puede ser posible— susurro Sango y volteo la vista hacia el monje.

—Así es querida Sango… hay algo que anda muy mal aquí— en ese momento el hombre sintió que tiraban de su túnica…

—Pero Miroku… ¿y si Kagome ya no vuelve?— le preguntó el pequeño kitsune haciendo pucheros.

—No hay que perder la fe Shippo, la señorita regresará— alzó la cabeza al cielo —de un modo u otro, yo sé que Kagome jamás nos abandonaría por una pelea con Inuyasha.

—Tiene razón Miroku, Shippo— la castaña lo tomó en sus brazos y recargo la cabecita del zorro sobre su hombro —solo necesita tiempo.

—Ojalá no tardes demasiado oka-san

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

—Aggh ¡estúpido Bankotsu!— masculló la ojiazul al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el templo. Necesitaba hablar con su abuelo cuanto antes sobre cierto problemita andante (o seaaaa Banky bebé u ); en definitiva, quedarse no era una opción.

Cuando llego al templo se encontró a su abuelo orando en el altar. Carraspeo un poco para que notará su presencia y se mantuvo en el marco del umbral —interrumpo?— preguntó al ver que este giraba a verla.

—Ohh no hija, claro que no— dicho esto, terminó sus oraciones y se levantó para dirigirse a donde estaba ella.

—Necesito de tu consejo

—Anda pues, dime lo que ha pasado

—¿Recuerdas lo que les conté a todos a la hora de la comida?— preguntó nerviosa.

—Claro que lo recuerdo ¿hay algo de malo con eso?

—Pues verás… dejando de lado el hecho de que ahora hay un hombre de más en la casa— suspiro con frustración —digamos que al llegar aquí intente una y otra vez cruzar el pozo para hacer que Bankotsu volviera y…— guardo silencio.

—¿Y…?— la miro esperando que prosiguiera rápido con su relato.

—Pues resulta que el pozo ya no funciono ¿entiendes lo que es eso?— salieron del templo para tomar aire fresco.

—¿Me estas queriendo decir que al volver el pozo se selló y que ahora tú y ese chico no pueden volver a cruzar hacia la era del Sengoku?— pregunto el anciano con una tranquilidad sobrehumana.

—¡Exactamente!— asintió la chica.

—Ohh ya veo— llegaron al árbol sagrado y tomaron asiento en una banca que se encontraba cerca —¿qué estas esperando que yo te diga?

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo que qué estoy esperando?— arrugo el ceño sin comprender lo que su abuelo le decía —¿es obvio no?— el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar la manera de volver, abuelo

—¿Y tú realmente deseas volver?

—Etto... pues… si ¿no? Creo que es mi responsabilidad después de todo— desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Tu responsabilidad ¿eh?

—Sí, mi responsabilidad por ser tan distraída— cerro los ojos un momento al recordar cómo es que había terminado en ese lugar —estamos conscientes de que si yo no hubiese provocado que la perla se rompiera en miles de pedacitos, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—Puede que tengas razón, puede que no Kagome

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—El destino es tan extraño… en ocasiones creemos que estamos encaminados de la manera correcta y que no necesitamos salirnos de ese sendero pero… la realidad es otra ¿no te parece?

—Fíjate que no lo había pensado de ese modo, abuelo

—Nuestros lienzos tienden a cambiar Kagome, si la vida no fuese así sería todo muy aburrido— le sonrió a su nieta.

—¿Has pensando que puede haber otros medios para volver?

—De hecho quiero pensar que el árbol tiene alguna especie de conexión con el pozo, después de todo es en este tipos de lugares donde se desarrollan las tramas más impactantes ¿no crees?

—Kagome ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro abuelo, lo que sea

—¿Tu sientes algo por el joven que cruzó contigo?

—Cla-claro que no— se tomó las manos nerviosa —¿por qué me preguntas eso?

—Existe cierta teoría… pero antes de comentarla, quisiera corroborar algunos aspectos

—Pero abuelo…

—Pero nada, no es bueno especular sin tener fundamentos ¿qué no?

—Nunca cambias— soltó una ligera risita —siempre sales con tus cuentos de hadas y me dejas picada en la mejor parte

—Espero esta vez no hacerte esperar por mucho tiempo, eh

—Espero que no— el anciano se levantó de la banca y dio un par de pasos lejos de la chiquilla —empieza a refrescar, si no entramos ahora a la casa pescaremos un resfriado.

—¡Ohh no!— la azabache se levantó de golpe —no puedo permitirme pescar un resfriado de verdad ahora que estoy de regreso— se rasco la mejilla derecha— de por si ya es horrible tener que fingir que conozco todas las enfermedades que te inventas cada que falto a la escuela.

—No son tan malas— le dijo un tanto indignado el viejo.

—Si tú lo dices, abuelo

Y así, a punta de carcajadas, enfermedades e infecciones extrañas y unos cuantos relatos fue que ambos se adentraron a la casa lejos de la fresca ventisca. Mientras tanto un joven moreno de ojos azules miraba pensativo hacia el árbol sagrado...

—Así que una teoría ¿eh?— palpo su pecho —me pregunto si tendrá que ver con el hecho de que los fragmentos hayan desaparecido. Se quedó ahí unos minutos más y finalmente, imitando al anciano y la azabache, entro al hogar cálido de esta última, buscando refugiarse del mal clima.

 **Capítulo dedicado a: chene, Flemy Speeddraw, Serenity usagi, y a las demás personitas que han dado follow y marcado como fav esta historia (quería mencionarlas pero se atasco mi bandeja del correo y no puedo ver nada, buaaaaa! *se va a llorar al rincón de su sala*)**

 **Gomen nasai! *se arrodilla y pide perdón* yo sé que dije que no me iba a tardar pero… ¿en serio me creyeron eso? :c ayy no! Sé que siempre tardo siglos en actualizar lo sé… posiblemente piensen que no tengo madre pero…. si la tengo! Lo que pasa es que la Uni ha estado suuuuuper pesada y a pesar de que no me parece tan difícil (porque en realidad no es un gran reto para mí) eso no quiere decir que el agotamiento no haga mella en mi pequeño cuerpo pokemon unu ahora que estoy de vacaciones me voy a tomar el tiempesito para escribir un par de capítulos más como recompensa a su grata espera y se los iré subiendo ¿vale? No me maten :'( ¡los quieroooooo! ¡besitos kawaii a todos! w /**


	5. Capítulo 5

**5.- La declaración**

Han pasado dos días desde que Kagome y Bankotsu llegaron a la era moderna y no pudieron regresar al Sengoku. Dos días tan pacíficos y armoniosos que parecieran utópicos…

—¡KAGOMEEEEEEEE! ¡MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO!— gritaba un moreno furioso desde las escaleras del templo.

—¡TE HE DICHO UN MILLON DE VECES QUE NO ME GRITES!

—NO TE GRITARIA SI TU NO ME GRITARAS A MI!

Pero al final solo quedan en utopía porque… la realidad es otra c:

La azabache corría escaleras abajo con su maletín en mano, había salido más tarde de lo habitual por culpa de Bankotsu y sus ganas de tardarse tanto en el baño ¿por qué tenía que usarlo por tanto tiempo? Pero aún ¿por qué tan temprano?

—¡Deberás que eres un desconsiderado, idiota!— giro molesta a la vuelta de la esquina y no fue consciente del chico que cruzaba en ese momento la calle cuando de repente…. ¡PLOMMM! Le dio de lleno en el abdomen con el maletín.

El chico se llevó las manos a la zona afectada y una de sus rodillas fue a dar al suelo… —¡Ohh por Kami!— se agacho a revisar al chico —¿estás bien? ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención…! ¿Houjo?— preguntó completamente apenada y roja como un tomate.

—Ho-hola Higurashi— la saludo el castaño, recuperando el aliento perdido por el golpe

—Ayy de verdad lo siento Houjo— se disculpó por segunda vez.

—Es-está bien, realmente no pasó nada

—¿Qué no ha pasado nada? ¡Si te he dejado sin aire!

El chico sonrió —bueno, se me ocurre una idea de cómo perdonarte ¿te interesa?

—Claro, lo que sea

—¿Te parece un helado saliendo de la escuela?— eso sin duda tomo por sorpresa a la azabache, quien reaccionó sonrojándose aún más (si es que eso era posible).

—M-me parece b-bien— se acomodó un mechón rebelde de cabello tras la oreja y desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Muy bien, entonces ¡nos vemos más tarde!— dicho esto, se alejó caminando con sus libros najo el brazo hacia la escuela.

—Creo que en lugar de buscar ligues deberías de invertir tu tiempo en ayudarme a buscar un modo de regresar a MÍ época— escucho que alguien le decía a sus espaldas.

—Otra vez tú— giro a encarar al moreno —¿qué quieres esta vez?

—Olvidaste esto "mi amor"— le entregó su almuerzo entonando más las últimas dos palabras.

—Gracias cielo— tomo lo que le ofrecía y le guiño el ojo.

—Más te vale que no salgas con ese imbécil, se nota a leguas que está loco por ti— gruño molesto sin dejar de ver al castaño que cruzaba el portón de la escuela (digamos que chocaron a tan solo una o dos cuadras de esta n.n)

—¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿tú? ¡ja! No me hagas reír Banky my love— se dio la vuelta haciendo que su cabello girará y desprendiera un olor a shampoo de durazno.

—Sabes perfectamente que no estoy jugando Kagome, tenemos un trato

—El trato no especifica salir o no salir con otros

—Pero…— fue interrumpido por la ojiazul

—Se me hace tarde, hablamos luego— dijo y camino hacia la escuela, dejando a un muy malhumorado exmercenario.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

—¡Kaguraaaaaaaa!— gritó por quinta vez el hibrido de largos cabellos azabaches, al mismo tiempo que se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación en la que estaba confinado.

—¿Me llamabas Naraku?— preguntó una hermosa chica, de largo kimono y perfecto peinado.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te he estado llamando desde hace siglos!

—No empieces con eso— chasqueo la lengua molesta.

—¿Tienes información sobre la chica?

—No lo sé, probablemente si, quien sabe

—Ohh vamos Kagura, tú no cambias ¿verdad?— en ese momento la chica sintió un terrible dolor ascender por su pecho, haciendo que se doblará y finalmente cayera al suelo haciéndose un ovillo de lo mal que se sentía.

—¡AHHHHHH!— grito puesto que la molestia era cada vez más y más fuerte —¡BASTA! ¡BASTA NARAKU!— alegaba en llanto —¡POR FAVOR!

—Te repito querida… ¿tienes información sobre la chica?

—¡SI, SI LA TENGO!— el dolor se dispersó y se quedó tirada unos segundos más en lo que lograba calmar su respiración

—¿Y bien..?— se sentó sobre el futón que había en el centro de la habitación.

—He escuchado decir de boca de la exterminadora y el monje que ha desaparecido, han mencionado cosas como: otra época y problemas con el medio demonio. Tengo entendido que la que viaja actualmente con ellos es la sacerdotisa de barro y, que su avance no ha sido positivo puesto que ella no logra ver los fragmentos con la misma intensidad que la otra chica.

—Así que Kikyo resulto ser una incompetente buena para nada

—Así parece— confirmo la dama de los vientos.

—Bien, bien, con Kagome perdida en quién sabe dónde, será más fácil para nosotros recolectar esos fragmentos— sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Deseas que haga algo más?— pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—Si, quiero que vayas junto a Kana y busquen algo cerca de la zona

—Creí que me pedirías que atacáramos a Inuyasha ahora que se encuentra vulnerable

—Ohh no Kagura, Inuyasha aún no es nuestro objetivo, él se perderá a si mismo pero no será hoy ni ahora

—De verdad no logro comprenderte Naraku

—Ya lo verás… ya lo verás…

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

—¡Higurashi!— saludo el chico al ver a la azabache descender de las escaleras de la escuela.

—Mmm lo siento Houjo ¿hace mucho que esperas?

—¡No, para nada! ¡no te preocupes!— le dijo un tanto nervioso y se rasco la nuca.

—Bien, entonces ¿nos vamos?

—Etto…¡si!

—Bye bye chicas— se despidió de beso en la mejilla de sus amigas y camino al frente del chico.

—¡Suerte Houjo! La vas a necesitar— le dijo Ayumi al aludido y junto con las demás se echo a reír al ver la expresión de este.

—Houjo ¿vas a venir o no?— pregunto la azabache.

—¡Ohh, si, si, si!— corrió para alcanzarla y caminaron juntos a un parque cercano donde ambos sabían que vendían helados maravillosamente exquisitos.

Al llegar al carrito de los helados, Kagome pidió uno de zarzamora y él uno de pistache. Se sentaron en una banca próxima a ellos y se comieron lo que acababan de pedir; el ambiente no era tenso pero tampoco resultaba del todo cómodo.

—Higurashi ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?— se desabotonó un par de botones ya que sentía que terminaría por ahogarse de lo nervioso que estaba.

—Creo que ya la hiciste— le respondió ella como si nada.

—Etto… no, quiero decir… en fin… ¡ayy ya! Higurashi el chico de cabellos largos platinados que solía acompañarte a la escuela ¿es tu novio?

Kagome se sorprendió de que recordará a Inuyasha pero ni ese pensamiento pudo evitar la carcajada que soltó a continuación —¡¿él?! ¡¿Mi novio?!— Continuo riendo —haces unos chistes espectaculares Houjo ¿has pensando en dedicarte a la comedia?

—Pe-pero… yo creí que era tu novio— la acompaño en sus risas hasta que ambos lograron tranquilizarse, aunque el realmente no sabía que era lo que tanta gracia le había causado, en realidad solo se reía por el compromiso de hacerlo y porque Kagome tenía una facilidad para contagiar impresionante.

—Ayy ya perdón, es que en verdad me causo mucha gracia tu suposición— se limpió las lágrimas que le habían resbalado a causa del ataque de risa que recién acababa de tener.

—Oye Higurashi…

—Ohh por favor Houjo, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Kagome— le sonrió envolviendo la servilleta que más adelante tiraría en el bote de basura.

—Bien… Kagome yo… bueno, hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos y…— se escuchó el crujir de unas ramas al ser pisadas, acción que distrajo al castaño de su fallido discurso.

—¿Y..?— lo alentó la chica a proseguir.

—Etto… bueno, yo no sé si tú sepas pero… siempre me has gustado… me pareces una chica muy linda tanto física como emocionalmente y… siempre he querido salir contigo pero por una cosa u otra nunca se habían dado las cosas…— fue interrumpido por la chica.

—Amm Houjo…

—No, espera Kagome ¡no me interrumpas!— negó con la cabeza —te decía que antes no me armaba de valor para decirte esto porque creí que tenías novio y ante eso no hubiese podido hacer nada pero ahora que sé que estas sola…

—¿Sola?...

—¡No, perdón! No sola, si no que no tienes a nadie…

—¿No tengo a nadie?— ¡vaya palabras!

—Quiero decir que… ¡aggh ya!— tomo las manos de la ojiazul entre las suyas y se arrodillo frente a sus piernas —Kagome Higurashi ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por la declaración, no es que no la viese venir, quién no la vería venir tras ese estúpido juego de palabras, es solo que no esperaba algo así; al igual que no espero lo siguiente que escucho…

Una carcajada, y no cualquier risa que se puede escuchar en un parque si no un tipo de carcajada en particular —Lo siento chico pero ella no puede ser tu novia porque ya me pertenece a mí ¿o no Kagome?

 **Hola :) ahora sí voy a responder los mensajitos de mis nenas fav:**

 **: aiññ ya sé que siempre te dejo con ganas de leer más y me disculpo por eso, no sé por qué pero no me gustan los capítulos largos, cuando veo que ya van 4 hojas en el Word me asusto y cierro jajajaja ¡en serio lo siento, Fran! 3**

 **Serenidad usagi: aww muuuuchas gracias nena, te mando muuuuuuuchos saluditos!**

 **Flemmy Speeddraw: jajajaja Inuyasha es una versión "unika y divergente" *w*….. ok no :v la verdad es que quise hacerlo diferente, lo adoro pero… en esta historia tiene el papel del imbécil mayor -.-**

 **Me alegro mucho de que les este gustando la historia y espero no arruinar esos bonitos sentimientos conforme vayamos avanzando, besos! :***


End file.
